Daddy Dearest II
by Ms-Figg
Summary: Not the same as the original. A very short slice-of-life piece about Snape and his Age of Consent daughter. Written in answer to the question what kind of father did I think Snape would be? Humor, OC, M/F
1. The Situation

**The Situation**

"Jaden, your eyes, they're so dark and beautiful, and your skin, its like fine porcelain, and your lips . . . they're so, so compelling . . . I just have to kiss them," James Potter breathed, backing Jaden against the wall by approaching her.

The raven-haired Slytherin eyed James, reflecting his desire and she pursed her lips in anticipation of her first grown-up kiss. James' heart thudded in his chest as the witch who gave him so much hell for so long, finally gave in. He leaned toward her mouth, his green eyes closing as he moved toward those soft, willing lips . . .

BRZZZZZZZATTT!

A shocked James Potter was blasted back from the witch by some unknown power that fairly crackled around her, issuing from her body. Jaden looked at herself, at a complete loss as what looked like little lightning bolts whirled around her. James got off the floor and wiped his mouth. His already messy black hair was even in worse than normal shape, standing all over his head from the shock he received.

"What the hell is that?" he asked Jaden, who looked just as bewildered as he did.

"That, my dear Mr. Potter, is a little something called a 'Touch-Her-Not' charm. I cast it some time ago. It only goes into effect if she is approached by someone who has . . . carnal intent," a familiar voice purred from the deeper shadows of the corridor.

"Daddy! How could you?" Jaden Snape hissed at her father as he emerged, his robes billowing slightly.

"Quite easily, I'm afraid, Jaden," Severus Snape responded coolly. "Now, return to Slytherin house while I deal with Mr. Potter."

"But . . . but daddy, he wasn't . . . he wasn't doing anything," she said.

"Of that I am certain, thanks to the charm. Now go, Jaden, before you lose house points and your housemates take you to task."

Jaden dropped her head and walked past her father sullenly. How could he do this to her?

Wait until she told mum.

Snape watched until she turned the corner, then looked back at James Potter the second, his black eyes narrowed.

"You should know better than to dally with the Headmaster's daughter, Mr. Potter," he purred unpleasantly, "but then again, you are your father's son. Brains aren't in great supply, are they?"

* * *

A/N: Snape as the watchful father. lol. Got to love him. :)))


	2. The Consequences

**The Consequences**

"Severus Tobias Snape! You gave your word you'd stop interfering with Jaden's social life!" an angry Hermione told her husband as he sat behind his desk in the Headmaster's office, a dull look in his eyes. He always looked like that when Hermione nagged him.

"And don't give me those 'uncaring' eyes! Jaden is very upset, and she had a right to be. It took her more than two hours to remove that charm. Really, Severus. A "Touch-Her-Not" charm? I can imagine how many books you had to pore through to find that one. It hasn't been used since the Dark Ages!" the little witch said, her hands on her hips. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Snape's eyes regained life as he studied his wife. He'd like to bend her over his desk and give her what for. Really, what did she expect? That's he'd let a wizard, particularly a Potter, paw all over his only issue?

"Firstly, wife, I did not give my word to discontinue my continuing interest in my daughter's social interactions. I gave my word that I would no longer use House elves to shadow her," the Headmaster said. "And I kept my word."

"James Potter could have been badly hurt," Hermione chided him.

"And dreams can come true," Snape replied witheringly, "but the young scamp suffered little more than a slight shock. The only thing injured was his raging libido."

"Yes, but he could have been killed cleaning the outside of the North Tower with a toothbrush and without a wand. Sybil Trelawney almost made him fall off the rigging three times by sticking her head out of the window and uttering predictions of his early demise! It was terrible!"

"It was character-building," Snape retorted, "Clean tower, clean mind."

"You act like the boy attacked Jaden. It was just a kiss, Severus! A simple kiss. Completely harmless," Hermione told him.

Snape quirked his lip at her.

"You should know as well as anything, what a simple kiss can lead to . . . and how quickly, Hermione," he purred at her.

Hermione colored as he surreptiously brought up how their relationship began. It had started with a kiss from the dark wizard, but ended up with him bouncing off her body like a trampoline by the end of the night. She couldn't help herself from falling, and Snape had been right there to catch her. Of course, in their case it ended up becoming a true relationship and ending in marriage. But it could have so easily been a hot, fast tryst with the wizard saying, "Thanks for the ride, lady."

"That's not a fair comparison, Severus. Jaden isn't me, and I was much older," Hermione replied, still red.

"My point exactly. If at the age of twenty-seven, your passionate nature ran away with you, how much more can I suspect that at the tender age of sixteen, Jaden will not be swept away as well? She is her mother's daughter," he said softly. "Passion can hit an experienced person with the force of a monsoon and carry them away. Jaden is far too young to be tempted by it, Hermione."

"You can't stop nature, Severus," she chided him.

"No, but I can slow it down to a crawl," he replied.

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Right now, Jaden hates you. Do you know that? Everyone in the school is saying a wizard is taking his life in his hands if he even approaches her," she told him.

Snape smiled evilly.

"Perfect," he responded. "Just the reaction I was hoping for. Jaden will get over it. Later, when she's matured more, she'll thank me for being a vigilant and protective Father Figure."

Hermione shook her head.

"Severus, if you keep this up, you're going to drive her to do what you don't want her to do out of desperation. She's a smart witch, and you're not going to be able to cast another spell on her without her knowledge. She's going to check every time she even sees you," Hermione warned.

"She won't be able to do it without a partner," he replied.

"I can't believe you, Severus," Hermione spat at him, thoroughly aggravated by his unrepentant responses. He really believed he was doing the right thing interfering in his daughter's social development.

"You know, the Christmas Ball is coming up, Severus, and right now . . . Jaden doesn't have a chance of being asked to go because of you. The Christmas Ball. Can you imagine how she'll feel being left out? And it will be because of you. How can you be so cruel?"

Severus didn't say anything, but he hadn't given a thought to the Christmas Ball. Of course Jaden would want to attend, and she should attend . . . but . . .

"I'm not purposely being cruel, Hermione. I just want what's best for her, and what's best for her is not James Bloody Potter!" he growled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you ever going to get over that? The Potters are a fine family. You spent a large part of your life protecting Harry. If not for you, young James wouldn't even be here," she told him.

"Yes, I know that. It's a true pity that hindsight is twenty-twenty," he mused. "Perhaps, if I'd done things differently . . ."

"I can't believe you, Severus! Consider yourself cut off until you learn to show Jaden a little respect concerning her social life. You can't always be there to protect her. She has to experience life for herself if she's going to deal with it successfully. She needs to deal with wizards, Severus, if only to learn how not to be duped by them. Now, I'm going back to work, but your bedcoverings will be waiting . . . on the sofa!"

Hermione stormed out of his office, Snape blinking after her, then sighing.

She always cut off the kitty supply at times like this, knowing he hated that. They'd been together more than two decades and she still made him crazy for her. Hermione Snape was indeed his one true weakness, closely followed by Jaden.

He rubbed his temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. He had to do something about this to get back in the women in his life's good graces.

He knew just what to do.

Scorpius Malfoy was seated in the Common Room, chatting up a few Slytherin witches. The good-looking, rich young wizard was quite the catch, and the fantasy of many of the school's female population. Unlike earlier Malfoys, however, he wasn't a pig when it came to the fairer sex, although he was quite aware he could plow through half of Hogwarts if he wanted to.

It would be wonderful to say this was because he was of better character than his sire and grandfather, but unfortunately that wasn't the case.

He preferred men.

He hadn't yet acted on it, and dated a few witches to hide his inclination. Being Draco's only male heir made his situation difficult.

Since he didn't go farther than snogging the witches he went out with, Scorpius had garnered quite the reputation of being a "gentleman" although the witches tried their best to make him less of one.

Suddenly, a shadow fell on him, and the witches surrounding him hastily excused themselves. He looked up, paling a bit as he met the Headmaster's black eyes.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, walking away.

Scorpius quickly followed him.

Snape led the bewildered wizard to his office and sat him down, studying him.

"You have a stellar reputation with witches, Mr. Malfoy. You are considered a "gentleman." You haven't once sullied a single witch at this institution despite your good looks and popularity. It is quite commendable," he said to the wizard. "Do you have a date for the Christmas Ball?"

"N-no, sir," Scorpius replied.

"Well, you do now, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied with a slight grin.

"You do now."

* * *

A/N: Just had to write another short. I still don't consider this an actual story though. Lol. I just finished writing a chappie for "A Turn for the Better" and this scene popped into my head. I don't know if and when I'll write another one. Anyway, I'm going to probably have to move this from the HG/SS pairing. Any suggestions where to put it?


	3. The Plan

**The Plan**

"I do?" Scorpius asked the Headmaster, looking even more bewildered than before.

"Yes, you do. You will be accompanying my daughter, Jaden," Snape replied.

Scorpius frowned slightly. Jaden was one of the few witches that didn't give him a second look. She thought he was a pretty boy of next to no substance. That was an unfair assessment, but . . . she was a Snape after all. They formed their opinions quickly, and cared little if they were erroneous or not.

"She agreed to this?" he asked Snape, who shook his head slowly.

"Not yet. You still have to ask her," Snape replied, his eyes glittering.

"What . . . what if she says no? She doesn't seem to like me in the least, Headmaster," the Slytherin said.

"If she says no, Mr. Malfoy, and doesn't go to that ball, and ends up holding me responsible for her lack of a social life, then your life here at Hogwarts will be very, very unpleasant over the next few months. I daresay, you might even have to repeat your seventh year . . ."

Scorpius scowled.

"But my marks are good, there's no way . . . my father would protest . . ." the boy said.

Snape drew very close to Scorpius, leaning in so his face was mere inches from his.

"Your father owes me a Life Debt, Mr. Malfoy. I've been sitting on its repayment for a number of years, much to his chagrin. It is very uncomfortable to know you owe someone something and never to know when it will be collected," Snape purred at him. "I've no doubt that your father Draco would think it more than acceptable that you serve an extra year at Hogwarts to clear his debt. He wouldn't be the one paying after all. You would. As a Slytherin, he would appreciate that."

"A Life Debt? For what?" Scorpius asked the Headmaster. His father never told him anything about owing anyone anything.

Snape drew back, arching an eyebrow at the student, a sober, but crafty expression on his face.

"That, young man, you need to ask your father. No doubt he's sheltered you from his past. But know this, once you tell him what I've told you . . . he will force you not to do as I ask and clear him from the debt. I've always considered you a rather intelligent wizard, Mr. Malfoy, and given the choice between one night of escorting my daughter and a full year of study, review, retaking the NEWTS and not to mention the shame of repeating your last year, I would think you would take the former rather than the latter," Snape told him.

Scorpius thought about this. His father was a very tough sire, and he didn't doubt if he owed a debt to the Headmaster, he'd want it paid off. Snape could be right. If he told his father the offer, he'd use him like a marker to fulfill his obligation, no matter how Scorpius felt about it.

"But what if she says no?" Scorpius asked.

"School days, Mr. Scorpius. I suggest you use your considerable charm to sway her, otherwise at the start of the next term, you will be sitting among former sixth years," Snape replied.

This was blackmail, pure and simple. But there was no one he could complain to. Besides, Scorpius was a Slytherin. Slytherins handled their own affairs as quietly as possible.

"And Mr. Malfoy, Jaden is not to know I had any part in your taking her to the Ball. None whatsoever. If you even breathe a word of it to her, I will assign you detentions so unpleasant, they will be written up in the next edition of 'Hogwarts, a History' under 'Severest Punishments to Date.' Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius swallowed. Headmaster Snape had a reputation of never making idle threats. He meant every single one of them.

"Yes, sir," Scorpius replied, beads of sweat on his brow.

"Good. I like a wizard who can follow instructions to the letter. You may go forth and conquer now. However . . ."

Snape's gaze became black, and his eyes dangerous.

"You'd better live up to your reputation as a gentleman, Mr. Malfoy. My giving you my daughter to escort for one night is not an invitation for intimacy, or even further contact. You are to take her, make sure she enjoys herself and return her to Slytherin house happy, breathless and above all, untouched. If you should violate this directive, Mr. Malfoy, you will not be dealing with me as a Headmaster, but an irate father, which is infinitely worse for you."

"I . . . I understand, Headmaster Snape," Scorpius said quickly.

"Good. Now go, Mr. Malfoy and don't breathe a word of this to anyone. I am counting on you," Snape said, dismissing him.

Scorpius nearly fell over himself getting out of there.

With a satisfied smirk, Snape sat down at his desk.

That ought to take care of things nicely.

Scorpius was a charmer. How hard could it be to get Jaden to go to the Ball with him?

Snape didn't know how right he was when he told Hermione that Jaden was "her mother's daughter," implying that she was very much like her in some respects.

One thing was certain, Jaden Snape had one very similar inclination when it came to choosing men . . .

She didn't like "pretty boys."

* * *

A/N: Just a short little scene that popped into my head early this morning. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Question

**The Question**

Scorpius decided to just jump right in. It was the beginning of November, and he had a feeling he'd need a few weeks to work on Jaden.

He had to admit she was attractive in her way. She was about five-nine, slender, with slightly curling raven black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were very dark brown, and her skin tone, very fair, just this side of pale, but she had no freckles. She had a rather aquiline nose, long, but attractive, it suited her face but often gave others the impression she was looking down it at them in scrutiny.

She was a rather sober witch, so whenever she smiled, it drew the eye. She had a lovely smile, although her teeth were slightly crooked. But basically, Jaden smirked when something amused her. She had a lot of female friends in Slytherin and was as social as it was possible to be with her father being Headmaster, but the males were very cautious around her. She was very smart and made good marks.

She was also fast as hell with a wand.

She didn't like silliness, or show-offs, but she did like courage and a bit of recklessness. She also liked a bit of individualism and ruggedness. Scorpius, even if he wasn't a pretty boy, wouldn't appeal to her because he was too tame, too . . . well good. Definitely on the softer side of Slytherin.

She much preferred James Potter. He was crazy, in a good way.

James Potter wasn't a pretty boy, which was a good thing for him as far as Jaden went, but he was a Gryffindor and as such, her rival.

James Potter was rather popular, but he always had a rumpled, careless air about him. His black hair was always messy, and his robes in a state of unkemptness that not even an ironing spell could smooth out for long. He didn't wear glasses. The Weasley genes kicked in from his mother Ginny, and he could see just fine. He was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

James had his own style, and didn't care much about how others perceived him. He had a favorite pair of run-over trainers that he wore practically all the time, and wasn't the least bit ashamed of their ragged condition. In fact, Jaden had shredded them even worse on a couple of occasions when he tried to talk to her seriously. By the time she stalked away, his toes were showing through his socks. He just patched them up.

James and Jaden were both sixth years, and had a bit of a history. The moment James saw the witch his first year, standing among the others and waiting for the Sorting, he began picking on her and got a good punch in his stomach that doubled him over for his efforts.

He learned a short time later that her father was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but he didn't care about that. All through school, he picked at Jaden, despite getting in trouble for it. His activities included pulling her long black hair, teasing her about her nose, hitting her with little annoying hexes . . . generally the things young wizards do to young witches that they like, but don't know how to show they like them.

So by the time they were old enough to consider dating, Jaden thought him a total prat, and so James Potter had to try and fix all the errors he'd committed in those early, carefree and totally clueless days.

He'd get so many detentions because of Jaden from her father, that he could have listed Detention as a class. He'd have almost perfect attendance.

Snape believed it was the Potter gene rearing its ugly head again, and initially believed that James had it in for his daughter, just as his grandfather and namesake had it in for him when they attended school together.

He changed his mind when one day he caught James looking at Jaden in the Great Hall. He knew that look, and it wasn't the look of a conniving Marauder-wanna-be.

That was . . . lust.

Oh no. It wasn't going to happen. This was his daughter, and no Potter was going to defile her.

Ever.

Jaden couldn't help but notice that James was seriously interested in her, when despite getting in trouble, he'd return to her again and again, pleading his case, begging her to go out with him. She gave him the hardest time, but she couldn't help being taken by how much trouble he was willing to get into just to speak to her. He even got jumped in the dungeons by several Slytherins and beaten up pretty badly, her father standing by and watching for several minutes before breaking it up, then giving James detention for inciting the brawl in the first place.

"You had no business being in the dungeons, Mr. Potter. You are well aware your presence would be less than welcome," Snape told him, taking a few points as well.

When Jaden heard what happened, she asked her father why he didn't punish the Slytherins too. He told her it was because they did what he couldn't. Kept James Potter away from her.

"Every Potter I've come in contact with has been pompous, shallow, irreverent of the rules, steeped in self-importance, incorrigible and lacking in character. Sometimes I feel the gods placed them on the earth specifically to test me, much in the manner of Job. James Potter has been harassing you for years, despite my best efforts at trying to put the fear of me in him. It is clear the boy fancies you. His continual stalking of your person only shows how dense and unsuitable he is. Any other wizard would have gotten the point by now. I've tried the usual means, now I am forced to utilize other ways to get my message across. He is entirely unsuitable to associate with you, and I don't want you encouraging him. You are only fifteen and should be focused on your studies. From this point on, James Potter is off limits!"

Jaden couldn't believe it. Up to this point, James had just been an interesting diversion, but she kind of liked his persistence and had been warming up to him just a little. But, it was still her right to choose who she talked or didn't talk to, and it was unfair her father was trying to control her social life.

Snape might as well have declared war. It was one thing for her to hold the amorous Gryffindor off because she wanted to, but to have her father actually ordering her to stay away from him . . . well that was a dragon of another scale. How dare he try to pick and choose who she associated with?

And after a year or so of her father doing sneaky things to spy on her and keep not only James, but any other interested young wizards away from her, Jaden threw it all to the winds . . . that's what led up to the kiss in the corridor. That and James never giving up, no matter how unpleasant her father made things for him.

As was said, Jaden admired courage and recklessness.

Scorpius cleared his throat, ran his hands over his blonde hair, then walked up to the Slytherin table where Jaden was sitting with her friends. They all looked up at him, smiling, with the exception of course, of Jaden, who let her eyes sweep over him and returned to talking.

Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Ah, Jaden . . . I'd like to ask you something," he said clearly.

Jaden looked up at him.

"What?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

"I'd like to ask you if you'd accompany me to the Christmas Ball," he replied.

Both of Jaden's eyebrows rose up in surprise as the witches around her began whispering frantically to each other. Scorpius was asking Jaden to the Ball?

He must have a death wish or something.

Looking at him curiously, Jaden slowly replied, "Thank you for asking me, Scorpius, but I've already got a date for the Ball. James Potter is taking me."

Scorpius' eyes widened at this, and he reflexively looked up at the Head table, where Snape was observing his progress with narrowed eyes. Jaden followed his gaze and saw her father watching, and instantly put two and two together. Her face went black as her dark eyes shifted back to Scorpius.

"My father put you up to this!" she hissed.

"What? No. No! He didn't," Scorpius said, trying to save himself.

"Well, tell my father this for me," she said rising.

A crack rang out as Jaden slapped Scorpius soundly, then stalked out of the Great Hall.

"I take it she said no," Snape said to himself as he watched his daughter push both doors open and exit. Tall as she was, she walked just like Hermione when she was pissed off.

Scorpius rubbed his cheek and sat down at the table, filling a glass with never-melting ice and holding it to his stinging face. He was fair-skinned, and he had a good, solid handprint on his face.

"Er . . . Scorpius . . . Jaden might have a date, but . . . we're all still available," several witches purred at him.

Great. Just Great.

* * *

A/N Lol. Another scene. James doesn't give up, does he? Snape's going to blow a torch.


	5. The Reaction

**The Reaction**

Scorpius didn't have long to wait before the Headmaster showed up, this time after curfew, poking him with a long, pale finger as he slept. The blonde wizard opened his bleary eyes, then sat up as the blurry image before him focused into the pinched face of one Severus Snape.

"Get up!" Snape hissed at him.

Scorpius quickly sat up, dressed in silk green and silver striped pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the wizard.

"I see your first attempt at asking Jaden to the dance was a dismal failure. You are going to have to use more charm next time," Snape said to him with a frown. "And why did she slap you? Did you say something . . . inappropriate?"

Snape's face was twisted slightly. If he had spoken rudely to Jaden, he could count on more than a slap. Just because he had permission to take Jaden to the ball didn't mean he could address her disrespectfully.

"Um, actually, that slap was for you, Headmaster," Scorpius said, a bit fearfully.

"Me? What do you mean it was for me?" Snape demanded, snarling now.

"Well, when she gave me her answer, I couldn't help looking at you for a moment, and she saw you watching me, and . . . and figured out you put me up to asking her. She said the slap was for you."

Snape's mouth worked for a moment as if he were masticating on a full pack of gum. Jaden said the slap was for him? This wasn't good.

"You idiot!" he hissed, grabbed Scorpius by the collar of his pajamas and shaking him roughly. "I told you not to let on I was involved. Of course she'd say no if she knows that!"

"But, but she didn't say no because of you, Headmaster," Scorpius replied. "She said no before she even suspected you had anything to do with it, sir. She has someone else taking her."

Snape released him, shocked.

"Someone else? Who in the world would have the nerve to ask her to the ball, knowing what happened to Potter?" he demanded. "Did she say who was taking her?"

Scorpius swallowed, then nodded slowly.

Snape waited, but the seventh year didn't offer anything more.

"WHO IS IT?" he snarled at Scorpius, his face reddening with rage.

Scorpius leaned back a little, hoping to avoid the wizard's hands in case he tried to wrap them around his throat in reaction. He wasn't going to like this.

"James Potter," Scorpius replied, cringing.

Snape's black eyes seemed to dilate as he stared at Scorpius.

"You mean to tell me," he said in a soft voice that was even more terrifying than if he were screaming at the top of his lungs, "that James Potter had the unmitigated nerve to ask my daughter out after he's been warned to stay away from her? Is the boy absolutely insane?"

Scorpius looked at him, and decided against his better judgment to answer him. He knew about dominating dads and how wrong they got things on their own.

"No sir. I think he may be in love, sir," Scorpius said softly. "A wizard will go through nearly anything for love."

Snape straightened and stared down at him.

"Love? A boy that age doesn't care about love. All he cares about is spread thighs and boasting rights. His pursuit of my daughter has NOTHING to do with love. He sees Jaden has some interest in him, and is trying to use that interest to get under her robes. I won't stand for it!" Snape hissed.

Then he looked down at Scorpius.

"You did what you could, so forget about serving an extra term," Snape said to him.

Scorpius slumped in relief.

"Thank you, sir," the young wizard replied.

"You're welcome," Snape responded, pulling out his wand.

Scorpius' eyes went round with shock.

"Obliviate," Snape hissed, removing Scorpius' memory of his assigning him to ask Jaden out, and this conversation as well, leaving the actual asking intact.

He wasn't taking any chances that Jaden would find out the truth from him.

Snape left Scorpius' room and headed for his quarters, angry and thoughtful.

Love? Pah. He didn't believe it for a second, and even if it James bloody Potter thought himself in love with Jaden, he would have to find some other witch to focus on, and before Jaden turned seventeen. There was no way his daughter was going to marry a Potter. Not if he had anything to do with it . . . and he would.

That Slytherin mind began percolating. He couldn't actually forbid Jaden to go to the Ball with James Potter. She and her mother would make life a living hell for him. In fact, he suspected Hermione already knew about Jaden's belief he made Scorpius ask her out. With the boy Obliviated, he could bring Jaden to him and allow her to question him. Scorpius would be bewildered at her question, and say he had nothing to do with it.

He would be convincing, because he would have no remembrance, then Jaden would have to apologize for even considering such a thing.

Snape had been staying at the castle, rather than Apparating home to sleep on the couch. This had the effect of making Hermione even angrier at him, since she couldn't enjoy his discomfort or parade around maliciously in sexy little nightgowns to make him suffer more. She had a mean streak as big as Hogwarts sometimes. He wasn't willing to go through the torment. He wasn't making things better, but at least he could think of other things than Hermione.

Things like what to do about his daughter Jaden.

Well, he had a bit more than a month to come up with something. Something devious. Something to break the spell James Potter had over his daughter.

He just needed to think.

By midnight . . . he had it.

* * *

A/N: Lol. Now what is he going to do? It can't be direct. Well, we'll see what happens. ;) Thanks for reading.


	6. The Thespian

**The Thespian**

A short, buxom blonde lass of about fifteen years of age stood in front of a mirror, one arm dramatically extended, the hand of the other resting on her heart. She expounded her lines.

_" Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet. Tis only thy name that is my enemy. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."_

She hesitated.

"No, that's not it," the actress seethed. "Focus, Stella. Focus."

She stared at her image in the mirror, then it slightly changed, her hair becoming a tad darker, her breasts a bit perkier, her lips a little fuller. She adjusted her boobs.

"All right, let's try this again," she said to herself, this time clasping her hands in front of her, trying a different tack.

_"Oh Romeo, Romeo . . ."_

She stopped, interrupted by a tapping on her window.  
"Oh blast," she muttered, changing form, becoming a black-haired and rather attractive woman of forty-three.

"What is it now?" she griped, walking to the window.

A raven was on the sill, an envelope attached to its leg.

"Oh my, maybe . . . maybe it's a callback," Stella Burrows breathed, throwing open the window and grabbing the shocked raven bodily.

The raven was shocked because it was a rather surly looking bird that most people were quite cautious with, especially with its malevolent black eyes and sharp beak. But Stella virtually birdhandled him, turning him unceremoniously upside down and nearly tearing the envelope from his leg excitedly.

She left him on the sill on his back as she ripped open the letter.

"Oh, pleasepleasepleaseplease," she breathed as her blue eyes swept over the letter. Her shoulders slumped. It wasn't a casting call at all. It was from someone named Severus Snape, a Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh fudge," she hissed, as Raucous the raven stood up and shook out his feathers in irritation. The witch didn't give him a second glance. Maybe a head full of bird shit might make her realize the error of her ways.

Stella was an out-of-work actress who traveled to England from America some years ago seeking work in the theater. She had some small successes finding work, but it was more due to her magical talent, than her acting. Stella could look the part of any part, male or female. You see, she was an Metamorphmagus.

A rare talent indeed, the only other person known to have the ability was the deceased Nymphadora Tonks, who died in the final battle years ago. But, apparently the ability ran in the family. Stella was Tonk's cousin. An estranged cousin because she was the love-child of Regulus Black and a young Muggle woman who took a fancy to the dark young wizard one night, who . . . took quite the fancy to her as well, mostly due to the fact he was about to do something very daring and he might not ever get the chance to shag again.

He didn't, and safe sex was the last thing on his mind when he and the Muggle engaged.

The young woman, eighteen-year-old Elisa Burrows, was visiting Muggle England, and met Regulus at a pub. One thing led to another and they went their separate ways, Elisa carrying more than souvenirs back to the good old USA.

Elisa did attempt to find Regulus after Stella was born, but she never did. He appeared to have disappeared off the face of the earth. All she could tell Stella was her father was an Englishman. Stella attended magic school in Salem Massachussets, and focused primarily on the arts. Then she traveled to England hoping to find work and maybe her roots. She never managed to find out anything about her father. He hadn't given her mother his proper name that night.

At age forty-three, Stella hadn't found the fame she hoped for, and was working as a cashier at a local market to pay her bills, always on the lookout for casting calls. But she hadn't gotten a part in more than six months. It was disheartening to say the least. She always wanted to play Juliet, but alas, she never managed to get the role. She was a bit of a ham, and it showed.

Who was this Severus Snape and what the hell did he want?

She read the letter, and her eyebrows raised with interest.

"Hm. He says he's seen my work and was quite impressed. He claims he has an interesting role for me, but it's not a stage role. Hm. He doesn't say what it is, but Merlin, he certainly isn't cheap," she said to herself. "What he's offering would cover a couple of months worth of bills, for sure, and he's willing to give an advance. Well."

The letter instructed her to send a date and time she could see him personally at the school. Stella considered.

"Hm. It wouldn't hurt just to talk to him, but this better not be a Blue Pensieve gig, or I'll shrink his balls down to the size of raisins. Stella Burrows doesn't go blue."

With Raucous glaring at her balefully, Stella quickly wrote out a time and date, then grabbed the raven again, turned him to his back and tied the parchment back on his leg. Before Raucous could exact his revenge for such treatment, she flung him out the window and closed it back.

Raucous fluttered outside the window furiously for several seconds.

"Go on, you silly bird!" Stella called to him.

Completely pissed, Raucous snapped his beak at her in impotent rage, then flew off toward Hogwarts.

This wasn't over. He'd see the witch again, and when he did, he'd have a nice dripping decoration for that black hair.

* * *

A/N: lol. I needed an original character that could feasibly be an Metamorphmagus. Regulus' life was sufficiently vague enough to get a love-child in there, a cousin to Tonks. Not a lot of development, but that's because these chappies are really just spurts, so bare bones. But, it sounds like fun. 21 Jump Street anyone? Lololol. Thanks for reading. ;)


	7. The Apology Part 1

**The Apology Part 1**

Jaden Snape walked stiffly into her father's office. She had been told in her last class she was to report to him before lunch started. Her dark eyes narrowed as she saw Scorpius sitting in a chair in front of Snape's desk. The Headmaster was sitting behind his desk, looking at his daughter soberly. She really was a lovely young woman.

"I was told you wanted to see me," Jaden said rather coldly to her father.

"Yes, I did. Please take a seat. Your mother should be joining us shortly," he replied, gesturing toward the chair next to Scorpius.

"Hi Jaden," he said to the witch as she sat down.

Jaden simply scowled at him in return. Scorpius blinked at her.

"Why am I here, daddy?" she asked Snape.

"There is a matter I feel must be cleared up. Yesterday, I saw you slap Mr. Malfoy and naturally called him in to find out what he had done to make you react so violently," Snape said softly.

"You already know what he did," Jaden said accusingly.

Scorpius looked back and forth between them.

"Yes, he asked you to the Christmas Ball, from what I understand," Snape answered smoothly.

"From what you understand? You put him up to it, daddy!" she hissed at him.

Both of Scorpius' eyebrows rose.

"What are you talking about Jaden?" he asked her, looking bewildered.

Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know, Scorpius. I saw you look at him, and he was looking back at you," she said to the Slytherin.

Just then Hermione walked in, a scowl on her face as she looked at her husband.

"What do you want, Severus? I got your message," she snapped at him, then her eyes softened as she saw Jaden.

"Hi, sweetie," she said, walking up to her daughter and kissing her cheek before taking up a supportive position beside her. Snape studied the united front wife and daughter presented.

"Severus, I can't believe you put this young wizard up to asking Jaden to the Ball!" she began.

"By the howler you sent me last night, I believe you can believe it, Hermione. But in this case, you are wrong. I didn't have anything to do with Mr. Malfoy asking Jaden to the ball."

"No! No, he didn't. I just asked Jaden . . . because I asked her," Scorpius said earnestly, looking at both witches.

"But, I saw you look up at him," Jaden said accusingly.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to see if he were going to come down and tell me to get away from you I guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Asking you out is kind of considered dangerous, but I wanted to ask anyway. We could have had fun."

Jaden seemed taken aback by this, but then her eyes narrowed.

"But . . . but you were watching us, daddy," she said to her father, who quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And when have you known me not to watch you, particularly in the presence of young wizards, Jaden. I was simply curious as to what Mr. Malfoy was speaking to you about. Don't tell me you don't want me to even look in your direction anymore," he said softly.

"But . . . but," Jaden stuttered, unable to believe she had been so wrong. "But I slapped Scorpius . . ."

Scorpius nodded.

"Yes, you did that all right. You pack quite a wallop, too."

Hermione was looking from Scorpius to Severus. Had she and Jaden jumped to conclusions?

"Well, Severus . . . you have to admit, with all the other things you've done to Jaden to try and manipulate her social life, it wasn't a totally biased assumption," she said, trying to cover for their error.

"Hermione, this isn't the first time in my life I've been accused of doing something I didn't do, as you are well aware. For many years I was ostracized for what people thought I was up to. That my own family would do it . . . well, it is unexpected, but to be honest . . . par for the course. It's not the first time those I am loyal to believed me less than forthcoming. I am . . . used to it."

Hermione blinked at Severus' references to when he was a spy and in service for the Order. He had been Dumbledore's man and Harry's true protector the entire time. He had even been left for dead in the Shrieking Shack with no one testing him for signs of life. If not for the specialized Bezoar he'd tossed into his mouth before Nagini's bite, he would have died. No one checked him because they all believed him to be a traitor.

How wrong they were.

Now, he was being wrongly accused again. Or so they thought.

That he said he was "used to it" struck Hermione right in the heart and a wave of remorse washed over her. Jaden was also saddened that her father felt this way, and that she immediately blamed him for Scorpius' attempt to take her to the ball.

"You may go, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for clearing this up," Snape said to the wizard, who rose.

"Yes, sir. You're welcome, sir," he said, looking at both Hermione and Jaden with a bit of trepidation before he left the office.

Severus sat there silently, waiting.

"Daddy . . . daddy, I'm sorry," Jaden said in a small voice. "It was unfair of me to jump to conclusions."

"Yes, it was, Jaden," Snape replied. "I am trying to protect you, but that doesn't mean I'm trying to manipulate your life every moment of every day. But as I said, I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't feel your own family thinks so little of you," Hermione said, feeling guilty. What else was he to think when she sent him a nasty howler browbeating him?

"Well, my daughter hates me, by your own admission, Hermione, and you have me relegated to the sofa . . . or would if I returned home. I can't enter my own marriage bed. What would you think if you were me?"

"I don't hate you, daddy, just some of the things you do," Jaden said, her eyes wet now and voice quavering.

Snape nodded.

"Yes, and you don't have a problem adding a few imaginary wrongs to the mix, do you Jaden. Well, it's fine. I just wanted to clear this little error in judgment up. You may go have your lunch now. Oh, and if you see Mr. Malfoy, I believe an apology is in order," he told his daughter coolly.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jaden said, rising from her chair, walking around her desk and kissing her father on the cheek.

"I know, Jaden. I know. Now, go," he said, dismissing her.

Jaden walked up to Hermione and embraced her, before departing the office.

Snape looked at his wife. The expression on her face was absolutely priceless. Ah, Gryffindor guilt. There was nothing like it.

"I'm sorry too, Severus," she said to him.

"I'm sure," he purred at her. "It's best you get back to work, Hermione. I'll see you when I see you."

Snape pulled some parchments toward him as if to start on some paperwork as Hermione looked at him remorsefully.

"Will, will you come home tonight?" she asked him softly.

Not looking up from the paperwork, he replied, "I don't think so, Hermione. Here I have a bed, which is much more comfortable than the sofa, thank you."

"You won't have to sleep on the sofa, Severus. You can sleep with me," his wife said.

"Oh, and sleeping is supposed to make up for your distrust and wrongful accusations?" he asked her. "I can 'sleep' here."

"Well, you wouldn't have to sleep the whole night," Hermione told him, coloring.

"Are you saying you are restoring my husbandly rights, witch?" he asked her directly.

Hermione nodded.

Snape felt like rubbing his hands together in glee, but kept himself composed.

"Fine, expect me at nine, and be wearing nothing other than a smile, Hermione," he growled at her.

"All right, Severus," she said, walking around the desk and kissing his stiff lips. She drew back from him and looked into his dark eyes.

They were glinting.

Merlin, she knew what that meant. Rodeo time at the homestead. She'd better get out a couple of vials of purple potion.

"I'll see you tonight, Severus," Hermione told him, then withdrew from his office.

Snape smirked as the door closed.

She'd been doing more than "seeing" him. Of that she could be sure.

* * *

  
A/N: lolol. He's terrible. Thanks for reading.


	8. The History

**The History**

Rather than arrive home at nine o'clock as he said, Snape let Hermione stew until nine-thirty. Throughout the day, his mind continuously turned to his wife who would be waiting at home for him. The hours couldn't pass fast enough.

He'd missed Hermione. Missed her welcoming arms, the comfort of her body, and the feel of her beside him in the night. Make no mistake, the Potions master loved his wife very much, it's just that in all their years of marriage, he had never once been able to leave "The Couch" without making concessions and having to wait for Hermione to give him permission to re-enter their marriage bed.

Despite having overwhelmed her with his passion and desire for her years ago, Hermione proved to be no little pushover, but rather manipulative in her own right. Once she discovered she could eject him from the bedroom, it became her main method of getting him to kowtow to her wishes. Despite his darkness, Severus Snape really needed her closeness. She truly was his only weakness.

Initially, he put up a grand fight, stoically lying on the couch night after night, refusing to give an inch, sometimes for as long as three weeks before he folded. But that would be too long in Hermione's estimation, and she began to use unfair methods to break him. Those unfair methods usually being eating phallic foods, wearing sexy lingerie and bending all over the place in front of him as he attempted to sleep, or eat, or work, showing cleavage, soft, round buttocks and thick, shapely thighs, advertising what he couldn't have. She'd even talk in that sexy timbre she had when they were intimate, swearing she wasn't doing it when he complained she was tormenting him.

It was hell for Severus, pure hell. He knuckled under every time, feeling like a weak, pussy-whipped husband. Of course, he'd ride her like a jockey into the home stretch once he got his hands on her, but by the time Hermione toppled him, she was ready for a bit of rough riding. She was quite a passionate little witch and from the first night, Snape knew he had found the right woman. Brilliant, loyal, pretty and a lioness between the sheets. He was hooked from the very beginning.

It had been a rather long dance for the two, one that spanned eight years. Hermione and Ron went their separate ways because they couldn't agree on their future together. Hermione only wanted one or two children and to wait until at least she was twenty-five to have them, but Ron wanted five or six children and wanted to get started immediately. Hermione told him he didn't make enough money to support that many children, and Ron's response was his father didn't make that much either, but he still managed.

The argument became nasty, with Hermione stating that he managed at the cost of Mrs. Weasley becoming a stay-at-home mum and making clothes by hand or wand rather, and stretching every sickle until it screamed. She didn't want that kind of life for herself, which prompted Ron to ask her if she thought she was better than his mum.

"Not better, Ron. Just different," she replied, trying to make him understand.

But Ron didn't understand. He thought his mum was the greatest thing since treacle tarts and told Hermione she could learn a lot about being a "proper" witch from her.

"What do you mean, a proper witch?" she asked him, her brown eyes glittering.

"One that can take care of a home and family, who doesn't run about showing off her brains and taking jobs from wizards," he spat at her.

"Taking jobs from who?" Hermione snarled.

Hermione had a better job than Ron, which paid more as well, and it irked him somewhat. She was the first witch to ever get such a position in the Ministry. It had been occupied by males up until the point she was hired. It was a first, and instead of celebrating it, Ron had been rather put out by it.

Needless to say, the differences were irreconcilable. Ron ended up marrying Lavender Brown and having a brood of Weasleys. Hermione never regretted her decision, although for years she didn't seriously take up with another wizard. She dated . . . got laid on occasion, but that was the extent of it.

But the eight year dance between she and Snape was a rather interesting one. They only came together once a year, on May second; to celebrate Voldemort's demise at a premiere, invitation-only party that was thrown for the heavy hitters in his downfall by the Minister of Magic. It was quite a formal affair and each year, Snape and Hermione would have one dance. One very magical dance, where he would ask her how her life was going.

And Hermione would tell him almost everything, but it was what she wasn't telling him that he paid attention to. How alone she was. She never spoke of beaus or lovers, or budding romances, but work, work, work. His response to her was always the same:

"Isn't there more to life than simply work, Miss Granger?"

Hermione would snort and reply, "That's rich coming from you."

To which he would say, "Unlike you, I have no one who would have me."

Then they continued the dance. He would hold her close and there was always tension between them, a kind of clinging that ended too soon, and they would depart, both feeling that the other should have said something more.

One night, Snape danced her away into a corner and told her he needed to do something he'd been thinking about for years. Then he kissed her and it was electric, a whirl of longing and emotion and need washing over the both of them.

The rest? The rest was history. They married shortly afterwards, Snape wanting to secure her for his own. But he soon discovered Hermione was no pushover and no doormat. She was set in her ways just as he was, and concessions had to be made. At first, Snape was the tough one, but as he settled into his role of husband and father, of course he grew soft.

Love made a man soft. At least for those he loved. To the rest of the world Snape was as cold and as snarky as ever, but to Hermione and Jaden, he was for the most part kind and loving, returning what they gave him without reserve. Up until this point, both of his women could wrap him around their little fingers like string.

Too bad Jaden couldn't have stayed a little girl forever. Now, she had to walk among the wolves, not one seeing how precious she was . . . what a jewel she was. And that was how Snape felt, that there were those waiting to devour her innocence and possibly break her heart. Youthful romances rarely lasted. She could give a wizard her heart, and her body and months later it could be over between them, and the pain would set in.

He didn't want that for Jaden. He wanted her to find someone who was stable and true. Someone strong and able to look out for her, who would protect and cherish her with as much love as he did.

But Jaden didn't want another father, and that's what Snape didn't understand. And growing pains were a part of growing up, lessons about life learned from the pain as well as the joy. No one could keep another person from pain, no matter how good the motivation. Indeed, they could cause pain themselves without ever intending to do so, just by their meddling.

Severus Snape still had a lot to learn about being a father. He didn't mean to act an idiot, to be so manipulative and calculating, but he fell back into "spy mode" once Jaden and Hermione tried to lock him out. He felt he had a right to some say about Jaden's social activities and the boys who were attracted to her. The opposition he met forced him to go underground, to resort to old, familiar methods of coercion and manipulation. Perhaps if Jaden and Hermione tried to be more understanding of his position, he wouldn't have resorted to this, but they said he was being over-protective, over-bearing and just needed to butt out.

He would never "butt out" of anything concerning his family, no matter how they felt about it. When Jaden began to be sneaky and uncommunicative, that was the rock that broke the Thestral's back. There was a time she would talk to her father about everything, but now that she was becoming a woman, it was time for womanly secrets. Dad was odd man out. Hermione was the one she went to now, and if her father dared to ask her anything about her social life, she felt he was being nosey, and it showed.

Life was never easy, was it?

Snape arrived home with a clap of thunder, and immediately walked into his bedroom to find Hermione waiting for him under the sheets. He looked down at his wife, the silk covers outlining every curve.

"You're late, Severus," Hermione said softly as he began to undress methodically.

"I believe I'm right on time, wife," he purred at her as his pale fingers flew down the front of his robes.

* * *

  
A/N: Another little short lead-in to the night. Thanks for reading.


	9. The Thought

**The Thought**

Hermione watched as her husband removed his clothing. He didn't have much to remove. All he ever wore was a robe, briefs, socks and boots. Snape went as au natural as possible. To her surprise, and a bit of consternation, he wasn't erect when he peeled back his robes. Usually, his briefs were stretched to the ripping point. A big nose wasn't his only large asset. Severus Snape was a heavy hitter, his cock measuring in at ten thick inches, sometimes eleven if he were greatly aroused. Since he was a rather lean individual, he cut quite an imposing figure when the robes came off.

Her husband was usually set to ready anytime he knew sex was afoot. That he seemed to show no arousal kind of worried Hermione. Had she gone too far, or had he gone too long without? Severus removed his boots, socks and briefs, his trunk-like extension dangling against his thigh as he lifted the sheets and looked down at her nude body, his eyes glittering as they slowly shifted over her, stopping at her face. Then he entered the bed, lying down next to her on his back and covering himself with the sheet, turning to face her. He didn't make any attempt to touch her, he simply looked at her.

"Severus, is there something wrong?" Hermione asked, not used to this reaction from her husband. Usually he would pull her into his arms and kiss her the moment he entered the bed, whether they were going to engage or not.

"No," he said softly, "there's nothing wrong, Hermione. I'm just . . . reveling."

"Reveling?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

"Yes. This is the first time I've managed to get myself off the sofa and back into my bed by your request and not by concessions. I want to take a few moments to let the victory soak in," he purred at her.

"Well, I treated you horribly, jumping to conclusions like that," Hermione said to him.

Snape didn't say anything to this. No need to stretch his manipulation of his wife any further. In fact, he was suffering a little twinge of guilt. Hermione and Jaden were the only ones who could pull such an emotion from him.

"And I really have missed you, Severus. I hate when you're not here," she said to him softly.

Snape scowled slightly when she said this.

"You mean you hate when you can't torment me," he replied, his voice a bit hard.

Hermione sat up on her elbows.

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked him, brows furrowed.

Snape snorted.

"Don't play innocent. You were angry at me, Hermione and had relegated me to the sofa. We both know what that meant, what it would mean if I had indeed come home," he told her. "You are almost too vindictive to carry the name Gryffindor, witch. For years I've had to lie on that sofa and watch you parade around in front of me in nighties and less than nighties, teasing me horribly, making my cock so hard it was painful. You'd do this until I broke. Like I said, don't play innocent."

Hermione smirked.

She really was horrible to him. Sometimes she would even bathe, then sit in front of him as he tried to sleep, rubbing baby oil into her skin slowly, her robes open and body visible as she smoothed the shining lubricant over her breasts, belly, and thighs. Then she'd stand up and do her buttocks, the Potions master's tongue nearly lolling out of his mouth.

But, he wouldn't resort to pleading. He'd turn over and face the back of the sofa, closing his eyes and trying to think of something unpleasant, but he could still hear her, making soft sounds and imagining her hands moving over her soft, warm flesh.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at his unrepentant wife.

"Well, you're here now, and I'm not parading around. I'm right beside you and willing," she said softly, leaning down to kiss him. Snape twisted his head away.

"Now . . . just a moment, Hermione Snape. I've had . . . a thought," the wizard said, sliding out of the bed and standing up, looking down at the bewildered witch.

"A thought? What kind of thought, Severus?" she asked, her eyes drifting over his lean pale body, resting on his cock, which still remained disturbingly flaccid.

"I'm going to the sofa," he said, pulling on his briefs again as Hermione watched, wide-eyed.

He quirked his lip at her.

"And you're going to . . . torment me in your usual manner, as if we are on the 'outs' as it were," he said quietly.

"But this time, wife, there will be a very different ending to my torment."

Severus strode from the bedroom, Hermione looking after him for a moment, then climbing out of the bed and walking to her nightie drawer. She opened it and shifted through all the little gowns and teddies before selecting one. She gave a naughty little smile as she slipped it on, and the matching thong.

She had often wondered what it would be like to let Severus get at her when she teased him like she did. He'd look so pained, angry and hungry at the same time, his body tight as a spring. But she was making a point then, so she never found out.

But, obviously . . . she would tonight.

This could be rather fun.

* * *

A/N: lol. So, Snape has come up with a little scenario. Most likely a revenge scenario. It seems Hermione is all for it too. Ooh, let's see what happens next . . . like we don't know. Lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
